Precognitive Writing
Precognitive writing is the ability to experience precognitions of the future and describe them in forms of writing. Characters *Christopher Reist had gained this ability before he lost it. *Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene has absorbed the ability from Reist. *Danielle possesses this ability naturally. *Danielle Lewin has this ability naturally. *Atharn will have this ability naturally. *Sinead Doyle will have this ability naturally too. Limits 'Christopher Reist' Little is known of Reist's limits, since he never displayed the ability before he lost it. However, it is known that he would enter a trance when using the ability, and would need writing implements at hand. 'Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene' Dann would have similar limits to his father, but is yet to display this ability. 'Danielle' Danielle is the only person who does not enter a trance when using this ability. She is also unable to write anything more than a few sentences without accessing the ability and describing future events. 'Danielle Lewin' Dani is unable to control this ability currently. She has used it once, unknowingly and accidentally, and she was then interrupted before she could read what she was written, which was later destroyed. She will eventually learn how to force herself to write the future. When this ability activates, her eyes glaze over and she enters precognitive trances, where she is overcome with the need to write - she is driven to write brief paragraphs about what the future holds using any implements and materials available to her. 'Atharn' Atharn will possess this ability from birth, and will therefore also be capable of writing from birth. Almost every time he has access to pen and paper, he will feel almost compelled to write the future. His eyes will glaze over and glow whilst he is writing, and occasionally he will also see visions of the future he is describing in words. He will write vast stories describing future events. However, he will not be able to predict everything which will happen to him or his family, and in fact over half of his writing will be predicting completely random futures. 'Sinead Doyle' From the moment Sinead is able to write more than a few sentences, she will have the capacity of describing the future in her writing. Not everything she writes will be precognitive in nature, but she won't be able to control when the ability activates, and sometimes she won't even realise the difference between precognitive and non-precognitive writing. She will fall into a slight trance while accessing the ability, but won't remember this trance afterwards. It also could simply appear to others as if she was distracted or lost in her thoughts when in reality she is in this trace. Similar Abilities *Precognitive painting is the ability to draw or paint the future *Precognitive speech is the ability to speak of the future *Precognitive dreaming is the ability to dream the future *Precognitive instincts is the ability to predict the future instinctively *Precognitive visions is the ability to receive visions of the future *Premonition touch gives visions of the future upon touch *Precognition is the ability to see the future by a variety of means *Precognitive immunity is the ability to be immune to precognitive abilities *Precognition manipulation is the ability to manipulate the precognitions others experience Category:Abilities